Eternity
by XiuminShock
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dari SeKai/HunKai couple aja


**-Eternity-**

**Hai. .hai. .hai. .ini adalah ff SeKai/KaiHun couple pertama ku. .semoga readers suka ne sama nih ff. Mian klo ff nya gaje atau aneh -_- Biasa klo udah mulai ngetik nih tangan yang kerja tapi otak kgag ikutan konek :3**

**Happy reading **

_**Aku mungkin pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya**_

_**Kau tidak pernah menjauh tapi kau jauh dari ku**_

_**Kau menyentuh hidupku dan aku menemukanmu**_

_**Kaulah setiap napasku yang aku hembuskan**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dengan setiap sisi di hatiku**_

_**Hanya ada kau dan aku**_

_**Aku berlutut sendiri, aku merindukanmu**_

_**Jika aku yakin ini selamanya**_

_**Ingatanku, mencintaimu dan memegangmu, cintaku…**_

Setiap hari surat itu selalu aku baca tanpa ku bosan membacanya. Dan setiap kali aku membacanya juga kenangan akan yang dulu pernah kita lalui bersama kembali mengusik pikiranku lagi. Kembali air mataku menetes setiap kali kenangan itu muncul dalam ingatanku.

Tapi hari ini aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah membuka surat itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kembali kenangan yang dulu. Mengingat akan dirimu yang selalu membuat air mataku jatuh. Mulai sekarang aku akan kembali hidup lagi tanpa ada sentuhan akan dirimu dalam hidupku.

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih awal kesekolah daripada biasanya. Aku memang sengaja ingin berangkat lebih awal karena aku ingin berjalan santai menghirup udara segar jalanan yang aku lewati. Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi berangkat ke sekolah. Jalanan masih begitu sepi. Aku masih bisa melihat dua sampai tiga mobil yang lewat dijalanan. Tapi itu lebih baik.

Aku melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri sendirian di dekat pohon sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku. Sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan. Dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku tapi sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Aku menyapanya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. "Annyeonghaseyo." Aku terdiam sebentar melihat namja ini. Mengapa wajah namja ini begitu familiyar sekali. Seperti aku pernah melihatnya. "Maaf, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" aku terbangun dari kegiatan diamku. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" dia menampakkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku baru pindah hari ini dan langsung masuk kesekolah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kulihat kau juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan ku. Jadi aku minta tolong bisakah kita berteman? Aku sama sekali belum mengenal siapapun disini." Aku ingin tertawa mendengar dia berkata seperti itu. Mengapa dia ingin bertemen dengan ku harus minta tolong terlebih dahulu? Aneh sekali namja ini. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tentu saja. Kita teman sekarang. Nama ku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai." Dia sepertinya orang yang pemalu. "Nama ku Oh Sehun. Aku murid baru disekolahmu. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Senang bertemu dengan mu Kai-ssi." Sama-sama kita tersenyum dan aku langsung mengajak Sehun berjalan ke sekolah.

Sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Aku dan Sehun duduk dibawah tangga dekat loker sekolah. "Kau jangan terlalu formal kepadaku Sehun. Bukankah kita teman sekarang?" dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan padaku. "Kai-ssi…ahhh maksudku Kai-yah, mengapa kau berangkat begitu pagi? Bahkan sekolah masih terlihat sepi sekarang." aku menoleh kepadanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi seperti berpikir. "Kau sendiri juga mengapa berangkat begitu pagi dan hanya berdiri di bawah pohon sakura tadi? apakah kau sedang menunggu seseorang disana?" sekarang aku yang berbalik bertanya padanya. Dia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku. Ekspresi diwajahnya berubah sedih sekarang. Mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku memang sedang menunggu seseorang." Dia tersenyum kecut. "Lalu dimana orang itu sekarang? apakah dia bersekolah disini juga?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apakah kau pernah menyukai teman mu sendiri Kai?" aku terkejut mendengar dia bertanya seperti itu padaku. "Bukan aku yang menyukai. Tapi temanku yang menyukaiku." Sekarang kepala ku begitu pening. Kepalaku berdenyut. Pertanyaan Sehun membuatku mau tidak mau mengingat kembali namanya. "Awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia menyukaiku. Tapi saat aku sadar dia menyukaiku dan sepertinya aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan ku." kenangan itu sukses telah kembali ke pikiranku.

Aku menoleh kearah Sehun. Dia hanya memandangiku dengan wajah datarnya. "Mianhae. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu mengingat dia kembali." Aku menunjukkan senyum manisku padanya. Menyembunyikan semua pikiran ku akan dia dari Sehun."Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat dia lagi." Kataku berbohong. Kami berdua terdiam. Sekarang hanya keheningan yang ada. Kami berdua tenggelam dengan pemikiran kita masing-masing. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengingat nama dan wajah dia lagi. Aku terus berusaha sampai kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Sepertinya sekolah sudah mulai ramai." Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh kesegala arah. Benar. Sekarang sekolah sudah ramai. Aku berdiri dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit berantakan. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru. Kajja." Aku dan Sehun berjalan menuju ruang guru. Setelah sampai aku meninggalkannya sendirian dan kembali ke kelasku.

"Kai-yah…" aku mendengar ada yang memanggil nama ku. Aku mencari kesegala arah. Di depan gerbang sekolah aku melihat Sehun sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku. "Kai-yah.." aku langsung berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Ku kira kau sudah pulang." Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku sedang menunggumu Kai. Aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu saja. Bolehkan?" aku langsung merangkul pundak Sehun. "Tentu saja boleh. Kajja kita pulang."

"Sehun-ah mengapa kau berhenti?" aku menoleh kebelakang melihat Sehun. Dia tidak mendengar ku. Dia sepertinya focus sekali melihat kearah depan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun kearah depan. Ada seorang namja bertubuh kurus sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura. "Apakah kau mengenal dia?" aku kembali bertanya padanya. "Bisakah kita tidak melewati jalan itu Kai? Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya." Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun seperti itu. "Baiklah. Tapi jalannya agak sedikit memutar dari biasanya." Sehun langsung berbalik memutar jalan tanpa mendengar perkataan ku. Aku kembali melihat kearah namja kurus itu. Memang dia siapa? Mengapa Sehun tidak ingin menemuinya? Aku langsung berlari kecil menyusul Sehun yang sudah setengah jalan sekarang.

"Rumahmu dimana?" pertanyaan ku tidak didengar oleh Sehun. "Rumahmu dimana Sehun?" kembali aku bertanya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Yakk Oh Sehun! Rumahmu dimana?" dia sedikit terkejut dengan suara kerasku. "Rumah? Rumahku…" dia menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat sekeliling daerah ini. Lalu melihat kearahku. Hanya sebuah cengiran yang dia tunjukkan. "Ini dimana Kai-yah?" mengapa dia malah bertanya kepadaku sekarang? aku menghela napasku. "Baiklah. Untuk sementara kau kerumahku dulu saja. Setelah itu kita akan mencari alamat rumahmu." Aku menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunya sampai rumahku.

Setelah sampai dirumah, aku menyuruh dia untuk menunggu ku berganti baju. "Kalian makanlah dulu sebelum keluar." Aku mendengar ibuku berkata kepada Sehun. Aku menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju ke meja makan.

"Baru kali ini ibu melihat kau membawa seorang teman kerumah Kai?"

"Sehun adalah anak baru di sekolahku bu. Dia tidak tahu alamat rumahnya. Makanya aku mengajak dia ke rumah. Setelah ini aku dan Sehun akan mencari alamat rumahnya." Aku menjawab dengan mulutku yang masih pernuh dengan nasi.

"Ahhh…jadi kau murid baru Sehun-ah." Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman pada ibuku. "Maaf bibi, memang sebelumnya Kai tidak pernah membawa temannya kemari?" aku berhenti sebentar melakukan aktifitas makanku. Menghela napas lalu melanjutkan makan ku kembali.

"Tantu saja pernah. Mereka begitu akrab sekali. Bibi kira dia adalah kekasih Kai." Mendengar ibuku mengatakan kata kekasih aku langsung tersedak. "Uhuk…Uhuk…." Aku langsung cepat-cepat mengambil air minum dan meminumnya. "Tapi setiap kali bibi tanya dia siapa, Kai selalu bilang bahwa dia hanyalah teman saja." Mengapa ibuku terus saja melanjutkan bicaranya? "Lalu dimana sekarang teman Kai itu bibi?" Tolonglah ibu, jangan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Aku mohon. "Dia sudah pergi. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia pindah ke China. Setelah kepergian dia, bibi tidak pernah melihat Kai mengajak temannya lagi kerumah. Dan sekarang sepertinya kau adalah teman kedua yang diajak Kai kerumah setelah Kyungsoo." Lagi aku tersedak. "Yakk apakah kau tidak bisa makan dengan tenang Kai-yah? Mengapa dari tadi kau terus saja tersedak makan mu?" aku sudah tidak ingin melihat ibu menceritakan dia lagi di depan Sehun. Aku berdiri dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sehun. Menariknya dari meja makan. "Ibu, kami pergi dulu." aku langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah. "Sehun-ah…datanglah kesini lagi." Aku melihat ibuku melambaikan tanganya kearah kami. Sehun, dia memberikan senyum manis pada ibuku. Sedangakan aku, aku masih terus saja menarik tangan Sehun manjauh dari rumahku.

Setelah terus mencari alamat rumah Sehun dengan berkeliling jalanan, akhirnya kita menemukannya. "Jadi ini rumahmu?" Sehun mengangguk gembira. "Kajja kita masuk." Aku tidak mengikutinya masuk. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin masuk ke rumah ku? aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada orang tua ku Kai-yah. Kajja." Sehun memaksaku untuk masuk. Dia menarik lengan ku. Dengan malas aku mengikutinya masuk ke rumahnya.

Sampainya di dalam rumah, aku melihat namja kurus yang tadi berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. "Yaaak Oh Sehun! Mengapa kau baru pulang sekarang? apakah kau selalu membuat orang lain mengkhawatirkanmu? atau memang kau sengaja melakukannya huh?" namja kurus itu menghampiri ku dan Sehun. "Dia siapa? Jadi sekarang kau sudah memiliki teman?" namja kurus itu tersenyum remeh kearah ku. "Lihatlah sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu pasti akan memarahimu." Namja kurus itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. "Sudahlah. Kau jangan hiraukan dia. Kita ke kamarku saja." aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan dari belakang.

Aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang Sehun. Jujur saja sekarang aku begitu lelah karena daritadi terus berjalan berkeliling mencari rumah Sehun. "Bukankah namja tadi yang ada di pohon sakura itu? Apakah dia kakak mu?" Sehun mengikutiku merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang disebelahku. "Iya. Dia adalah kakak ku. Lebih tepatnya kakak tiriku." Sepertinya hubungan Sehun dengan kakaknya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ingin aku bertanya lagi padanya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang saat ini sedang termenung sedih, membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya padanya lagi.

"Orang yang bernama Kyungsoo itu, apakah dia orang yang menyukaimu?" aku menoleh kearahnya. Sedikit terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya tentang Kyungsoo sekarang. Kembali aku menerawang langit-langit kamar Sehun. "Benar. Dia adalah seorang teman yang diam-diam menyukaiku." Aku mendengar Sehun sedikit tertawa. "Lebih baik teman daripada saudara." Aku langsung menoleh kearah Sehun. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. "Apa maksudmu dengan saudara?" sekarang Sehun menoleh kearah ku. Kami saling berhadapan.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut bila aku mengatakannya. Aku menyukaiku kakak ku Kai."

"Mworago? Kau menyukai kakak mu sendiri. Namja kurus tadi?"

"Benar. Jauh sebelum aku dan dia menjadi saudara, aku sudah menyukainya. Tapi setelah mendengar bahwa kedua orang tua kami akan menikah, aku begitu terkejut. Bahkan sebelumnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ku padanya. Lalu melihat kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia adalah kakak ku, aku begitu sedih dengan diriku sendiri. Aku terus berusaha melepaskan perasaan ku terhadapnya."

"Lalu apakah sekarang usahamu berjalan lancar?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kai. Aku masih bingung mengatur perasaan ku setiap kali bertemu dengannya."

"Kau hanya membutuhkan seseorang untuk melupakan perasaanmu itu Sehun."

"Apakah kau mau membantuku Kai-yah? Membantu melupakan perasaan ku terhadap kakak ku."

"Kisah kita hampir sama Sehun-ah. Baiklah. Kita saling membantu satu sama lain."

"Terima kasih kau sudah begitu baik terhadapku Kai. Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama Kai-yah. Melawan perasan kita terhadap orang yang kita sukai. Kau harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

"Yakk kau berkata seperti itu seakan kita adalah sepasang kekasih saja?"

"Tapi bila pada akhirnya kita saling menyukai, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mengapa sekarang pembicaraan ini merembet kearah yang seperti ini? aku meluruskan pandangan ku melihat kearah langit-langit kamar Sehun. Mengapa jantunng ku menjadi berdebar kencang seperti ini saat Sehun bertanya seperti itu kepadaku?

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu sekarang? kita kan hanya teman Sehun-ah."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau dan Kyungsoo juga teman dulu? Memang bila kita menjadi teman dan memiliki perasaan yang sama tidak boleh menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku adalah…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Sehun tiba-tiba memelukku. Deg. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang sekarang. Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya. "Aku menyukaimu Kai. Aku tidak tahu saat melihatmu pertama kali membuatku begitu nyaman. Dan sepertinya aku sudah menemukan pengganti kakak ku dihatiku sekarang." Semoga Sehun tidak melihat wajah ku sekarang. Wajah ku sekarang terlihat seperti sebuah apel yang sedang matang saat ini. "Bisakah aku menjadi pengganti Kyungsoo dihatimu Kai-yah?"

Entah mengapa aku melakukan ini. Sekarang aku memeluk Sehun. Memeluknya dengan erat. Apakah sekarang aku menyukainya juga? "Tentu saja. Bila aku bisa menjadi pengganti kakakmu dihatimu, tentu kau bisa menjadi pangganti Kyungsoo dihatiku." Sehun membalas pelukanku. "Gomawo Kai-yah." Dalam diam kami masih terus saling memeluk. Menyalurkan perasaan yang sama-sama kita rasakan saat ini.

Dalam hati aku berkata, "Kyungsoo-yah…terima kasih kau telah hadir dalam hidupku. Meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, tapi aku yakin kau disana sudah bahagia dengan seseorang yang kau cintai. Berkat kau, aku menyadari arti perasaan suka dan cinta itu bagaimana. Kau telah menyadarkan ku bagaimana pentingnya memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang dan rasa saling memiliki satu sama lainnya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kyungsoo-yah." Aku melirik kearah Sehun. Dia menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya sekarang. Kemudian aku menyusul Sehun tidur yang sebelumnya aku memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut pada keningnya.

**-End-**

**Mian klo judul sama isi ceritanya kgag ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama sekali -_- alurnya juga kecepetan :v mianhae~ **

**Pai~ pai~ *aegyeo bareng Xiumin oppa***


End file.
